


A Half-Forgotten Song

by gospeller



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, 地面联络员!赛门, 太空勘察员!马库斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: “你相信什么呢？”





	A Half-Forgotten Song

**Author's Note:**

> 被派往太空勘察的仿生人马库斯与他的地面联络员赛门的故事。全文有些长，充斥着逻辑混乱和ooc。

“这里是RK200-N-1，收到请回复。”

“地球收到。这里是地面控制中心。”

延迟了将近8分钟后，赛门的声音伴随着滋滋的电流声从头盔里传来，说明信号传输系统无异常。马库斯对头盔再次进行检查与调整。“现在是地球时间2038年6月2日11:32分，一切正常。”他说，跨出车门。

这是“深蓝号”小型飞船抵达火星的第473天，也是马库斯离开地球的第659天。他的靴子踩上砾石遍布的火星表面，漫无边际的赤色沙漠般的景象与散落的曲型环状高地映入他的视野界面。与此同时，几声模模糊糊的”滴“声传来，然后又是赛门的声音。

“早上好，马库斯。”那熟悉的、特有的叫出他名字的柔软语调让马库斯在厚厚的头盔之下露出一个微笑。

“早上好，赛门。”

这说明赛门已经暂时切断了控制台对于他们对话的监控线路，他们可以享用长达几小时的属于他们的时光。

人类不仅实现了愿望，将他们自己送上了火星，并在人工智能的发展逐渐成熟之后又制定了一系列将仿生人送往太阳系内其他天体乃至太阳系之外进行勘察的计划。现如今人类已经准备发射第一艘目标为HD 162826的载有多个仿生人的飞船，用于探测这个被认为是太阳的兄弟的恒星附近是否有类地行星。

马库斯并不是第一个被人类送进太空中的仿生人，在他之前已有许多仿生人代替人类造访过了太阳系内的其他天体。他原本是一位著名画家的家政仿生人，在画家去世之后，他被画家的儿子半卖半捐给了NASA。尽管他是一台原型机，但人们更倾向于使用RK型的新款或是专门的太空用仿生人来进行更为艰难的太空勘察，因此分配给他的任务仅是在火星上进行为期500天的勘测，在此过程中由地面上的一位PL600型仿生人负责与他联络。人们对仿生人在太阳系内的勘探渐失兴趣，转而将注意力放到了其他地方，因此现在除了定期处理他从火星上传回并由赛门提交的检测数据和视频图像之外，人类基本上将所有事情都交由赛门处理，对他们之间联络的监控行为也渐渐变成了一项例行公事，几乎无人会去查看那些记录。

“今天的火星早晨看起来如何？”赛门问。

这是个毫无意义的问题，但是每天PL600都要这么询问他，作为他们对话的开端。

“还是原来的样子。赛门。陨石坑。沙丘。环形高地。”他打开了摄像功能，将一段只有几秒的视频传送回几亿公里外的地球。这一切对于他来说都单调又重复，但对于赛门来说，这些景象他总也看不厌。

马库斯绕过地上一个不大的陨石坑，朝着不远处的一座火山走去。这是一座之前未曾被勘探过的小火山，人们仅从火星的俯瞰图中一窥过它的身影。赛门的呼吸声在他的头盔里起伏，随着他的呼吸一起有节奏的响起。仿生人并不需要呼吸，但是他们都打开了模拟呼吸功能，让彼此能够听见自己的呼吸声，而非全然的安静。

他们用呼吸声来向对方证明自己还在这里。

这座火山和火星上的其他火山一样早已死去多年。马库斯走到山脚下，长长的熔岩沟从山顶蔓延至他的脚边。他弯下腰采集了一些岩石样本，将它们装进密封袋并放进储存盒后绕着山脚继续往前。他无意攀登这座火山，只是围着它行走并拍摄下图像与视频。

“你与勘探车的距离为962.34米，并且正在增加。”赛门的声音兀地在他的耳边响起。

“这是任务，”马库斯解释，“你也知道。”他没有停下脚步，灰暗的铁锈色火山像史前巨兽一样盘踞在橙红色的天空之下，他踩过坑洼的表面，跨过藤状的突起。

”离勘探车距离过远是不安全的，“赛门坚持，”尘暴随时可能袭击。“

他停顿了一下，再次开口，“我可不想我们再经历一次尘暴，希望你还记得上次的情况。”

马库斯当然记得，仿生人的记忆库不容许他们遗忘。上一次尘暴来袭时他正在塔尔西斯区勘察一座火山。他还记得那时漫天的尘埃铺天盖地奔涌而至，如同沙色的海潮要将他埋葬。

 

“马库斯，怎——”

尘暴切断了他与赛门的通讯。所幸最后他找到了一处熔岩管的洞口。他躲进里面，不断调试着自己的信号收发系统。外面黄云弥漫，不时还有尘土钻入，马库斯的头盔里只剩下一片刺耳的噪音，和砂砾打在面罩上的噼啪响声。这是他第一次感受到异样的冲动在自己的合成血管里游走，脉搏调节器不受控制地加速鼓动，双手违背指令地颤抖，核心里剩下的唯一的想法是对于赛门的声音的渴望。

“马库斯！N-你能听到我吗？”直到赛门的声音重新断断续续地传进他的音频处理器中后，他才放松下来，机体恢复正常运转状态，尽管尘暴还未停下，但那枚微微发亮的LED灯已由红色变为黄色。“我现在能听到了。刚刚有尘暴袭来，我已经进入了熔岩管的一条分支内躲避。”

他想了想又加上一句：“不必担心。”

尘暴仅仅持续了一个火星日。他往熔岩管更深处走去，以免遭受外界风沙的袭击。在尘暴肆虐期间他一直坐在地上，头靠着已经冷却了千百万年的岩石，与赛门保持着不稳定的信号连接。他只是一遍又一遍地呼叫着马库斯的名字，不断地重复”你还好吗？和我交谈。“和”汇报现在的情况。“这几句简单的话，声音传入时被外边粗糙的沙石磨得支离破碎，但这还是让马库斯的核心升起了一阵奇异的安全感，好像一切信号都在说：没事，还有我在。

等到洞口可以隐隐望见星光时，马库斯才从里面跌跌撞撞地走出来。“情况怎么样了？”或许是他的错觉，赛门的声音带着一种急切，马库斯选择不去花时间思考这份急切是否应该存在。他对已经蒙上了一层灰黄尘土的勘察车快速地运行了一个外部扫描，车身虽然遭到了破坏，但不算严重，至少还能够勉强支撑他回到基地。“我没事，不过勘察车有12%的车体受到了破坏。”坐上车后，马库斯向地球传回了一段对着洞口拍摄的尘暴时的视频，那时候他和赛门还没有彼此心照不宣地打开自己的模拟呼吸功能，头盔里沉默了将近十分钟，远大于应有的延迟时间。

“赛门？”他问。这回那一颗蓝色星球上的仿生人有了回应，过了几分钟的延迟后，赛门的声音终于从很远的地方飘忽而至。

“收到。我还在这，对不起，”他道歉，“我刚才在观看你传回来的视频。”

“我还是第一次近距离观看那些尘暴……”他又补充，“它们真是……暴烈而美丽。但我还是要说这景象仍旧十分可怖，尤其它们可能会致使你的太空服破损甚至——甚至毁坏你的机体。”

也许是信号传输不稳定的缘故，PL600的声音听上去有些发抖。马库斯什么也没回复，发动了车子，一路卷着尘土向基地驶去。

 

“上一回是我忽略了东南方向出现的数据异常。“马库斯说，他现在已经走到了火山的另一头。

赛门在那头轻柔地叹了口气。

马库斯找了一处较为平坦的地方，用脚小心翼翼地扫开地上的砾石，然后盘腿坐了下来。火星的白昼看上去就像地球的日落时分，橙黄的天空映在马库斯的玻璃面罩上。

“最近地球上有什么新鲜事？“他问，语气随意，好像只是一个去往异国他乡旅行的游客，在通话里问起家里的情况。

“依旧是那些话题。北极，超级强权，太空竞赛，长生不死，还有爱荷华号的事故。听说最近又发生了几起仿生人谋杀事件。”

“那些异常仿生人？”

“是的。”

“成为异常仿生人是什么感觉？”马库斯问，“你有没有想过这个问题？”

“我不知道，马库斯。也许他们的想法会比我们更加宽广，失去了内定程序的约束？”

马库斯点点头，尽管赛门看不到。“也许他们比我们更能感受到这个世界。我甚至为此有些嫉妒，”他轻声笑了起来，“如果我更能感受这个世界，或许我可以作出更加优秀的画作。”

“你知道吗，赛门？”他又说，等待那一头PL600回应他后才再次开口，“如果他们愿意在飞船里给我配备一套作画工具，我就可以把火星的日落画下来了。”

“那是什么样的？”

“蓝色。一种冷淡的蓝色，自下而上晕染开来，逐渐变成一片惨白。”

“我可以想象到那幅景象。”

“或许我可以在回到地球之后把它画下来，然后送给你。”

“你是认真的吗？”他听见赛门低低的笑声通过射电信号传来，“仿生人不被允许拥有自己的私人财产。而且，你大可以直接拍一张照片传送给我，这就可以了。”

“画作和照片是不一样的，”马库斯摇头，“卡尔曾经对我说过，作画并不只是单纯地复制现实世界，还要加入自己的诠释与增补。“

“画作表现了作者眼中的世界，是这个意思吗？”

“我想是的，”马库斯赞同，“虽然作画到目前为止还只能是人类的特权。如果你愿意的话，我可以在回到地球上之后为你作一幅画。你长什么样，赛门？我们从来没有讨论过这件事。“

“我？”那头短暂地停顿了一下，“我和其他PL600没有区别，你也可以参考CX100的脸部模型，不过他们要比我先进。”

马库斯当然知道PL600或是CX100的脸长什么样子，他曾经在街上看见过，并且他的数据库里储存了所有模控生命发行过的仿生人的模型及资料。但是这不一样。尽管对于人类来说，哪怕型号不同，所有仿生人也都大同小异，是随时可以被其他仿生人替换的社会部件。对于他来说，这不一样。那些PL600，或是CX100，他们虽然拥有和赛门一模一样的脸，但他们不是赛门，不是这个在他身处荒无人烟的锈色星球上时与他每日交谈的仿生人。曾有一些夜晚，他独自一人躺在基地外的岩石上，透过圆形的洞口仰望稠密的星空——有时他甚至还能看见地球——在核心模拟着赛门的模样，他想象着对方的每一点差异，可能是衣服上某处小小的磨损，也可能是某处皮肤涂层的细微印痕，又或是合成的金色发丝卷成的不一样的弧度。

“这不一样，赛门，”他说，“你不是他们，他们不是你。”

火星稀薄的空气扰动，微小的风刮过沙石。

头盔里只剩下赛门8分钟之前的呼吸声，马库斯等了许久，也许这份回答跨越了千万光年的距离才来到这里，“我很乐意你为我画像，马库斯。还有27天你就可以返程了，我们可以在那时见个面。”

“我十分希望能亲眼见到你。”

“说不定我们还可以一起喝杯专门为仿生人打造的咖啡，”赛门笑着又补充，“可惜没有这样的东西。”

那些沙石从马库斯的身边轻飘飘地滚走。在火星上生活得太久足以让人忘记地球上的重力。一切好像都比原来要轻盈，好像在这片干枯的大地上，人们可以跳得更加高远，做更加不可能的梦，乃至飞起来，穿过这颗星球薄薄的大气层，一路升向茫茫的浓黑之中。

 

-

 

航天局发射了一艘新的宇宙飞船，更小巧，更轻便，装载着RK型的新款仿生人向火星飞去，与此同时，马库斯也要踏上回程的旅途。

他应该感到幸运，自己能够回到地球，而不是像一些仿生人一样被永久“放逐”在其他星球上，直至机体渐渐老化停止运转，或是遭遇了什么无法修复的损坏而报废在荒凉的无机物中，就像人类二十七年前发射的“好奇号”，它最后停在了曾经着陆的盖尔陨石坑里，七个月后人类才将其回收，而一些仿生人甚至一直没能被回收，他们有些在异星上与地球失去了联络，还有一些已经与飞船残骸一起飘出了太远。

“他们说在土卫六上有望发现更为高级的生命。”

马库斯正在整理基地的物品，明天他就要重新坐上来时的那架飞船，回到阔别已久的母星。赛门的声音在这时传了进来。

“新发现？”马库斯问。

“是的，”赛门接过他的话，“‘达尔文’在土卫六的冰层下发现了微生物，和土卫二上的相近。“

“这很令人惊喜。”他评论。总比死气沉沉的火星要好。

“你觉得火星上曾经存在过生命吗？”

“之前人类已经亲自去萨尔南高地对那里的盐矿层进行勘察了，结果——”

“——结果什么也没有，我知道。”赛门接过他的话，“但说不定只是他们没有发现，也许火星上曾经出现过的生命转瞬即逝，留下的证据实在少之又少。”

“也许吧。不过我提前分析过将会带回地球的一些萨尔南高地里盐矿层的样本，确实什么也没有。”

“可能生命不止这一种形式。”

赛门刻意压低了声音，这句突如其来的话语模糊不清，但还是让马库斯的手停在了半空中。过了许久，他才缓慢地开口。

“你认为我们是生命吗？”

“我不知道。”

“我对此也很困惑。事实上，”马库斯没有再继续执行整理东西的指令，而是坐了下来，正对着基地的入口。透过门上正对着洞口的玻璃，他可以看见熟悉的夜空，“我还在卡尔家里时就开始对自己仿生人的身份有了疑惑。我们到底是仅仅服从指令，用运算数据来思考的人工智能，又或者我们是……”他没有说出那个词。

“光看服从指令这一点的话，我认为我们两个早已越界了，”赛门指出，“我们正在谈论的这些东西，对于人类来说是不可置信的。”

“按照生物学上的定义来说，我和你，还有那些异常仿生人，都不能算是生命，”马库斯说，“但那是否就是对生命最准确的定义呢？假如一块石头拥有了独立思考的能力，它能感知外界，拥有情感——那么它是否是生命呢？”

“这真是一个难题。——你还记得我曾经与你说过的RA9吗？”

赛门曾经与他说起一些比较特别的仿生人谋杀案件，根据警方披露的案情，在一些案件中，凶手在墙壁上涂满了大量的“RA9”的字样。

“那个第一个异常的仿生人？”

“是的，有新闻报道称那些异常仿生人’如同人类信仰神一般信仰RA9‘。也许，只是也许……如你所说，假如一块石头拥有信仰，那么它能够被称为一个生命吗？”

“信仰自古以来是人类的特权。”

“就像爱一样——”赛门像是意识到了什么，很快闭上了嘴。

马库斯在浩渺的记忆库里捕捉到了一个闪光，一本上世纪的科幻小说*，讲的正是仿生人和人类。那其中的仿生人无法理解为什么人类在默瑟主义被揭穿后依旧能够笃信这个骗局。他们试图使用共鸣箱，他们结为情侣，他们与人类性交，但他们无法使用共鸣箱，更无法理解，德卡为何还能在黑暗中见到默瑟。他们不能移情，而他们的理性让他们无法相信虚幻的事物，让他们永远都站在一个头脑清晰的旁观者角度去看待世间万物。

“那你相信RA9吗？”

这个问题着实让赛门的LED变黄了好几秒。“我不是异常仿生人，我相信RA9曾是真实存在的，但我并不相信他或她拥有那些异常仿生人所说的能力。”

马库斯想，自己和赛门是否也是如此，隔着理性，隔着厚厚的内界面，将世间万物都转化成一串串数据，站在安全的黄线之外对它们进行分析处理。而那些异常仿生人却能够去相信一个未经证实的传说，带着狂热和忠诚，盲目地踏入黄线之内。

他依旧紧盯着那一方小小的夜空。在这个-126℃的火星夜晚里，没有地球厚重的大气层，没有城市五彩的灯光，宇宙连同它的繁星，它的空旷，它的寂静一起毫无保留地暴露出来，沉沉地挤压着这颗星球。那些闪烁的星光让你知道自己并不孤独，但同时你又因与它们相隔万丈而感到万分寂寞。

“你相信什么呢？”他再次发问，更像是在喃喃自语。

 

-

 

飞船升空的时候马库斯竟然产生了丝丝缕缕不舍的情绪，那些古老的地貌依旧徘徊在他的记忆库中，水手9号大峡谷裸露的岩层像一本打开的书，供他阅读火星三十多亿年前的历史；坑洼地表上那些露出白色断裂面的石块显示出一片覆盖着水的业已消逝的世界，未来与过去一样长远，而或许终有一天，地球也会变成如此。

他在这颗沙漠行星上待了将近一年半，期间只在初期与一些科学家与航天局的工作人员联络过，之后就一直是赛门的声音陪伴着他。而从某种奇特的角度上看，赛门的声音就是地球的声音。那也许自己的声音对他来说，就是火星的声音。

尽管太阳系内的天体勘察已经变成日常新闻，人们依旧为每一艘飞船，每一台探测器取名。他们把这一艘飞船命名为“深蓝号”。这是个常见的名字，普通得不能再普通了。马库斯等到“深蓝号”的行驶稳定下来之后解开了固定装置，他打开靴子上的磁力开关，缓慢地走到舷窗旁。这块窗户比基地门上的玻璃要稍大一些，那些古老星体实在太过遥远，几乎没有随着飞船的前进而倒退。

他还有五个多月的航程要走。仿生人专用的飞船里没有配备任何娱乐设施，在火星基地里时他偶尔还能在电子钢琴上弹奏乐曲。他听众只有两个，逝世前的卡尔，还有赛门。在那些漫长的夜晚里，马库斯会在休眠之前做一些样本分析，或是在空荡荡的无人基地中四处闲逛，使用曾经供人类驻扎者们消遣的娱乐设备，阅读他们带来的书籍杂志。他曾经试图通过信号传输和赛门共同观看人类留存在数据库里的电影，尽管后者看到的画面比他所看到的要迟上几分钟，有时他会弹奏在卡尔家里时学习的乐曲，他可以感受到地球那头的仿生人正在微笑——不知怎的，他就是能感觉到：并不是通过他的传感器，也许是依据对方呼吸声的细小变化，尽管这个判断并未经过任何的推理运算证实，他还是选择相信自己的感觉。

“你想听什么？”他问。

而赛门只是说，“给我弹弹你最喜欢的曲子吧。”

有些时候，他会再次穿上宇航服，打开基地通往外界的门，或躺或坐在门前的熔岩地面上，通过洞口一窥夜空。而那些星星仿佛拥有催眠的魔力，能够干扰他的运算，搅乱他的数据，让他做出一些毫无意义与逻辑的事情。比方说在他们不交谈的时候，他会突然开口，低声说出赛门的名字，而又在对方询问“有什么事吗，马库斯？”后缄口不言，用平稳的呼吸声代替了回答的话语。他这样做了几次后，赛门也默许了他这一无聊的举动，在他呼唤自己名字时只是报以同样的回应。

“马库斯。”他说。PL600的声音好像是从洞口外传进来的一般，在苍茫孤寂的夜空之下，在宽敞的熔岩管中，在他的头盔里，激起一阵四散开来的涟漪。

 

“预计还有七天，你就可以抵达地球了。”

他和赛门之间的信号延迟时间正在一点点缩短，用一个毫无科学性的说法，他在时间与空间上都在逐渐向赛门靠近。

舷窗里的星空仅发生了一些微小的位移，但他确实正在向着那颗蔚蓝的行星慢慢靠近。

 

在地球上看到的星空与在火星上看到的星空会有哪些不同？马库斯曾经与赛门一起讨论过这个问题。

“最显而易见的不同之处，”赛门说，“就是从地球上看去的星空中没有地球，而火星是星空里的其中一颗星星。”

“而在火星上看去的星空缺少了火星，地球成了镶嵌在夜空中的那颗星星。”马库斯顺着他的话往下。

或许人类原先不了解宇宙，是因为他们把自己隐藏在大气层之下，层层天花板的底部，忽视了自己也是宇宙中的一员这一事实。他们站在地面上观察宇宙里那些发光的恒星，运转的行星，延展开来的星云，却忘了自己本身也处于一颗行星之上，自己也是别人眼里的一颗星星。

 

“赛门，你有没有想过假如你不在NASA工作，你会去做什么？”

马库斯知道赛门在来到NASA之前曾有一段家庭服务的历史，就像他一样，并且也在底特律。但赛门在担任联络员之前已经被重新返厂更新系统，安装了适用于新工作的程序，并被删除了记忆，他只能记得一些零星片段，比如小孩的笑脸，房间内的摇滚海报，阳台上女主人喜爱的花卉以及男主人常抽的香烟牌子这些细碎的东西。

“我没有考虑过这个问题。不过按照常理来说，这个职位并不应该由我这种家政型仿生人来担任，而应该是像你一样的RK型号，至少也会是CX100。”

“我曾经也是个家庭服务用仿生人，赛门。”他也与对方提起过很多次卡尔了，而赛门总以一种惋惜而带着安抚的语调与他进行那些对话，好像他能够感同身受自己的悲伤。他不知道这是不是PL600特有的共情功能所表现的。

赛门没有针对他刚才的话做出回答，只是接着说下去：“也许我会在一个四口之家里照顾他们的日常起居，就像我之前所做的那样。”

“而也许我会在某一个早晨，出门为卡尔买颜料时遇见你。”马库斯轻轻地说。

他会穿过那座熟识的公园，踏过斑驳树影和秋日落叶，绕经小小的广场，在某个角落与那个拎着一袋生活用品的PL600不期而遇，后者正要前往公交站台，也许他们会在行走之中向彼此投去匆匆一瞥，但更大的可能性是不会，赛门只是他遇见的众多PL600中的一个，而马库斯也只是他一成不变的生活里的一次擦肩。曾感知到过对方的存在——一个无名无姓，与芸芸众生没有区别的存在——这就是他们拥有的全部了。

而现在，那座公园与日光再难找回，一切都被替换成了以宇宙为背景墙的无边孤寂，沙沙的电流声，控制台持续不断的提示音，还有从地球发射来的电磁信号。那个男性仿生人的声音经由发射器，穿过浓稠的黑暗而至，被压缩，被调制，被扭曲，抵达马库斯耳边时已经变了形，更为粗糙和失真，但却是他唯一能紧紧握住的，来自地球的事物，可以媲美记忆库里某一日的清晨时分，树梢上传来的鸟鸣。

而他隐约地冒出了一个念头，不该出现在他的核心里的一个想法，一串数据：这让这片荒凉都有了意义。

 

-

 

马库斯真真正正踏上地面时竟有些“发晕”，他的脉搏调节器鼓动得更为迅速，釱液凶猛地冲上他的头部，传感器短暂地停止了工作，音频处理器发出嗡鸣。

他现在是在地球上了。而地球的重力一时间让他觉得无法适应，仿佛有一只手牢牢地将他压向地面，他要倒下，贴得更近，更近……不过他的机体很快就恢复了正常运转，尽管核心里还残余着一抹说不出的怪异，他还是从容自然地跟着工作人员走向车门。飞船的落点并不是在分部附近，而是某处空旷的站点，他还需要乘车返回分部。

前来接他的几位工作人员同样也是仿生人，一路上都未和马库斯有什么交谈。他望向窗外曾经是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的地球风景，只感到陌生，像是一位从未远行过的人类第一次见到大洋彼岸的风光。这份陌生感与他刚抵达火星时的感受也有几分相似。那些透蓝的天空，清晰可见的白色云朵，那些与火星铁锈般的大地大相径庭的褐色泥土，还未枯萎的苍翠草木，以及更为重要的，人群。

抵达分部时正是中午，深秋的太阳散发出柔和的光线，躺在他许久没有见过的蔚蓝怀抱当中。

今年的第一场雪还没有落下。

马库斯跟随着指引走进分部的大门。他带回的样本和数据存储器另有人运送，因此他全身上下只有一件在基地里穿的黑色制服。进入门内时他悄悄地询问走在前头的那个AJ700：“你知道赛门在哪里吗？PL600-N-352。”

对方只是机械地摇了摇头，继续向前走去，将他领进检查室。他在那里待了将近一天，一直到第二天早上，然后又被带往控制中心。无论是人类或是仿生人都环绕着他，在他身边，真实可感的，而非马库斯记忆库中的虚拟影像。他现在能够听到万千生灵发出的嘈杂声音，一团吵闹的云雾包裹住了他。他本该如同一滴终于落入海洋的雨滴般如释重负，但事实上并未感受到置身于母星的安心。这其中少了什么东西，尽管他的系统并未检测到外界的任何异常缺损。

在那里，他被告知几天后他又将参与一个深空探索计划，新的飞船被命名为“超越号”，成员如之前一样只有他一人，目的地是一个新近发现的系外行星系。人们忙忙碌碌，为他不断地调试专门为任务打造的新型宇航服，为他输入飞行路线，星系资料，任务目标。而他只是静静地站着，任由人们摆布，最后终于开口，问：“赛门在哪里？”

一个曾经参与过他的火星任务的科学家走上前去告诉他，赛门正在接受安全检查和升级，他暂时还不能见到赛门。

而此时一场由一位AX400女性仿生人领导的起义正在底特律蔓延，马库斯不知道。当局推测仿生人出现异常的原因或许与人类雇主对待他们的态度以及周遭的环境刺激有关，因此目前他们尽可能小心翼翼地对待每一个肩负重要任务的仿生人。马库斯是一台重要的原型机，他们推测卡姆斯基或许在其内部还输入了一些隐藏的程序。他们不能失去他。

赛门或许仍会在下一次任务中担任你的联络员，你会有机会见到他的。那个科学家向他保证。

 

为了更好地完成任务，他被带去进行了系统更新与程序调整，直到飞船发射的前一天，他都待在那个通体白色，拥有精巧机械臂的工程室里。马库斯最后还是没能亲自见上赛门一面，在发射前一日的晚上，他独自在休息室中徘徊，没有再要求去见赛门，而是向工作人员要了一套作画材料。

飞船加速，升空，穿过大气层，脱离地球轨道，飞向茫茫太空中。许多人的声音在他的头盔里响起，像密密麻麻的蚂蚁四处乱窜，钻进他的脑门。飞船趋于平稳运行之后那些声音才逐渐消失，只留下漫无边际的寂静与星空。

马库斯正准备进入休眠状态，头盔里却传来了一个低沉而又清晰得不容置疑的呼叫，他立刻辨认出了声音的主人，一个与他在地球上错过了的仿生人。

“马库斯？”赛门问。马库斯没有立即回应，只是打开了自己的模拟呼吸功能，就像之前的那些漫长且寂寥的时光里时他们所做的那样，让彼此的呼吸声陪伴自己。新飞船的舷窗比原先的要大了一倍，或许是为了在他接近行星系时便于对其进行目测。他清楚地知道自己正在飞往曾经在火星上看见过的星座。那些星座与地球上看去的相比稍显不同，他曾在火星上的无数个夜里用手指描摹出它们的形状，指尖摩挲英仙座的肩膀，勾勒小熊座的头部，掠过室女座变了形的翅膀，停在室女座β之上。“你能看到吗？”他问。

“是的。”赛门轻声回答，他可以想象到PL600正从他的隔间座位上向分部的墙上巨大的玻璃窗外望去，苍白的合成皮肤被桌面上的显示屏映成淡蓝。夜里微凉的空气吻上对方的鼻尖，他在昏暗的控制室中和自己共享这一整片星夜。

 

“你收到我的画了吗？”

“我看到了，谢谢你。”赛门说，接着又诚挚地称赞了那幅描绘火星日落的画作的美丽。你所使用的那些大片交融的蓝色与白色，他说，声音低沉而轻柔，仿佛可以让我融化在其中。

最后，那个仿生人带着歉意，不好意思地说：“我没有安装鉴赏画作的程序，只能尽力表达核心里的感受——”

“不，”马库斯打断了他的话，“你的评价比我在卡尔家里所见过的任何一个鉴赏家所说的都要真挚。”

 

赛门不能拥有那幅画，它被挂在了休息室的墙壁上。

“这没关系，休息室离我的隔间很近，我可以经常去看它。——我要去待机休眠了，晚安。”

“晚安。”马库斯答，虽然他一直处于沉沉的夜晚之中。

 

那名科学家对他的承诺实现了，赛门似乎依旧担任他的联络员，接下来的几周他与赛门仿佛又回到了原先的时光，好像浩渺的宇宙里只剩下他们两人，在无尽的时空里漂浮。他航行在波澜不惊的黑色汪洋里，核心缓慢地回想起卡尔收藏的那些纸质旧书中的字词，想起某一节标题，某一个段落，某一句诗。

夜就是夜，它和黎明一同降临，把我安顿在你身边。*

 

-

 

“你的情况怎么样，还好吗？”

这天赛门迟了十几分钟才上线，马库斯没有追问。赛门告诉他，异常仿生人在底特律的起义愈演愈烈，与此同时俄罗斯和美国的关系也正在不断恶化，现在比起勘察任务，更加受到重视的是太空中的军备竞赛，而两国对于北极的争夺也越来越激烈。

“我没事，”赛门回答，“这里除了变得更加忙碌之外，并没有受到什么影响。”

“人类的神灵逐渐缺席了。”他接着又说，语调一如既往地平静，让人推测不出他对于这件事的看法，“而仿生人的神明却开始显现自己。”

“你相信RA9吗，赛门？”马库斯第二次问出了这个问题。

“我想，”这是一个他从未用过的词语，“我不相信。

“我只相信真实的东西。

 

“我相信你。”

 

-

 

接下来的几天里赛门没有再迟到过。他们像之前那样谈论人类，仿生人，地球，宇宙，也谈论卡尔家门前的大树上某一条枝桠，谈论航天航空局的巨大玻璃窗里一朵路过的云。

地球上的又一天开始，马库斯从休眠中被一串呼叫信号唤醒。

“这里是地球，收到请回复。”

“‘超越号’收到。这里是RK200-1。”

他打开通往控制室的舱门。“早上好，赛门。”

“早上好。马库斯。”

他还有大约23年的航程要走，也许他会在不久后进入一段长期休眠。一切视情况而定。控制台前方一成不变的太空景色倒映在他的光学组件上，他正离地球越来越远，甚至即将脱离太阳的引力范围。他清楚地知道自己再也不能回去，知道自己是这片广袤的星际沙漠中漂泊的旅者，已经永别了那些海洋和陆地，永别了太阳与月亮，永别了战争和安宁，永别了人类与地球上的其他生命。

马库斯不知道的是，赛门本在上一次任务结束时就该被带走返厂。他不知道的是，赛门在离开时向管理者提出了一个请求，希望他的接替者能够使用他的声音，并依旧告诉马库斯自己是赛门。

 

“我只相信真实的东西。

“我相信你。”

 

我也是。

 

而赛门不知道的是，马库斯在方才他的接替者开口说出“早上好。马库斯。”时，就已经明白对方不是赛门了。他不知道的是，那天晚上马库斯画了两幅画，一幅是火星的日落，另一幅是他想象中的他。

马库斯没有选择再去说些什么，没有选择揭穿那个接替者，他依旧开启着模拟呼吸功能，胸膛平静地起伏。他选择相信这个虚假的声音。

或许未来的某一天会有人看到那另一幅画，那人不会认出画上人物的身份，只能看清那双在星辰背后闪烁的蓝眼，但马库斯已经不在意这些短暂的未来了，他在恍然之中觉得自己其实正在驶向一个柔软而深邃的漆黑怀抱，一处亘古不变的归宿，那些厚实的高墙不再耸立于他面前，他会带着跳动的脉搏调节器跨入那道黄线之内。

他会如同普通的待机一般进入长眠，坠向深不可测的数据之海中，而也许，也许他会在那里重新遇见另一个仿生人，他们可以躺在同一块草地上，再次共享同一片熠熠星空。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的您！想不到竟然能扯1w+的流水账，写的时候磕磕绊绊，又想把什么都写进去，表达不清，逻辑也非常混乱。第一次尝试太空题材，肯定通篇都是错误……如果内容描写有不正确的地方，恳请大家指出，我会及时更正的，也欢迎在评论里留下想法和意见，十分感谢！！
> 
> （虽然他们连一面也没有见上但我还是厚颜无耻地认为这是斜线向）
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.飞船取了个很俗的名字叫“超越号”，来源于DP的RAM中一首名为Beyond的歌：
> 
> "Remember – love's our only mission ." 
> 
> 标题则来自同张专辑中的Touch。


End file.
